


Technicalities

by SharpenTheSoul



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, technicalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpenTheSoul/pseuds/SharpenTheSoul
Summary: Murphy wants to make things right.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Kudos: 4





	Technicalities

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because it was an idea I had kicking around. I hope you enjoy it and yes there will be more parts!!

The deserted halls of Bardo made Murphy feel as though he were back in Arkadia, the winding corridors bringing an eerie and claustrophobic feeling rushing uncomfortably back into his mind. Here and there he saw the imprints of those who had transcended, their arms raised into the air as their golden forms shimmered.

It hadn't been for him. He'd been there at the end, along with Emori – and that was what mattered. It was peaceful, true. A sensation of bliss and peace that was foreign for someone such as himself. Yet he had chosen to leave, to spend the rest of his days with those he loved; though he knew if Emori had chosen to stay, he would have as well.

All the same, he hoped that those who had chosen to go found peace. Jeremiah, his son Lee. Even Trey, as insufferably religious as he was. They deserved it.

That wasn't why he was here now, though. Looking down at the syringe in his right hand, he smiled.

_I'm here to make things right._

* * *

He'd gotten the idea from Levitt, Octavia's boyfriend and ex-Disciple. They'd been back on Earth – now untouched by humanity save their little group – a total of three, maybe four days, when he'd overheard the man talking about Bardo.

“...they've cloning technology there, of course. I was grown in those vats. Maybe...maybe we could use those to make more people? More humans.” Levitt had said.

It was that day when he'd set off for Sanctum; his first task was burying the bodies of the half-dozen Disciples that lay in the great hall where he had emerged; they may have been their enemies before the final test, the last judgment – but in the end they were humans just like he was.

That, and the smell was foul.

Half a day had gone by then as he'd dug the grave and buried them. He'd faltered then when he came to Bellamy.

He allowed himself to cry then. Here was a man – no, a friend – who had never given up on him. On Clarke. On anyone – and his ultimate fate was to be buried in a pit next to strangers. His corpse was also starting to smell, his vacant and lifeless eyes staring up at the sky.

_You deserved better,_ he thought sadly. He and Bellamy had a tumultuous relationship from the moment they touched down on the ground, but John could think of no one(except Emori) that he would rather see.

Bellamy had been selfless, kind, strong, determined and brave. More then once he had helped Murphy and Emori. More then once he'd risked his life for all of them – for Clarke and Madi – and had always known what was right.

It was not fair that he didn't get to choose. Transcend or not. He believed in Cadogan and his religion, sure. But did that warrant death? He didn't think so.

Yet Levitt's words echoed in his head. _Cloning technology._ He knew that the stone aliens made it clear – they would not bear children – but they'd never said anything about cloning.

He had never been to Bardo, but Raven had shown them how the Disciple helmets worked well enough. Finding his way to the infirmary was easy enough; getting a sample of Bellamy's blood was more difficult, but he managed(a cockroach finds a way).

* * *

After what felt like hours, he found himself in a large chamber. Before him sat tanks of...what looked like babies. Fetuses, really. It was both amazing and unnerving.

Going to inspect one, he tapped on the glass. “Freaky.” he mumbled, the half-formed fetus floating in some kind of fluid. He didn't want to say 'water', because that would be silly. Stepping away from the tank, he continued down the chamber until he found a vacant tank.

A console in front of the tank displayed some sort of readout.

“GENETIC SAMPLING NEEDED. INSERT SAMPLE TO CONTINUE.” it read.

Murphy looked at the needle. “I hope blood is good enough.”

Would the stone aliens be angry at him? He didn't know – and frankly, he didn't care. Let them be angry – it was only him that they would need to harm, and he knew Emori was safe back on Earth. There was no way he would involve her in such a plan – breaking the rules of the stone aliens wasn't a good idea in any aspect.

But this was not for him. It was for Bellamy.

A man who'd sacrificed everything for them, time and time again. A man who didn't deserve to die just because he believed in some strange shit. Jaha had believed in the whole 'City of Light' nonsense, and he wasn't killed. Neither was Octavia with her cannibal blood-sport area business.

They had found redemption. Hell, Murphy had found redemption. He had done horrible things, both before he came to the ground and after. Things that still haunted him to this day. Why should Bellamy be any different?

* * *

“John? What are you doing?” a voice called out to him. Emori.

He didn't want her involved in this. _Damn it all,_ he thought. Not that he doubted her ability to help him – far from it, for he knew first hand how resourceful and skilled she was.

But she was the love of his life – and afterlife, too – and he had given everything to protect her. Would give everything again to protect her. To spend his formulate years with her on Earth was worth rejecting the mysteries of the universe.

“Making things right.” he said as she came up to him, resting a hand on his chest. His heart beat faster as a result; every time she touched him was a shock to his system, a realization that this was not a dream.

She looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

He held up the needle. “I heard Levitt talking about cloning technology on Bardo.” he explained; there was no point hiding it from her now, “and it got me thinking.”

“Blood.” she said, eyes widening in realization. “Bellamy?”

He nodded. “I buried the dead from the great hall on Sanctum. Before I put him in the ground I got a sample.”

Emori's face lit up. “Will it work?”

“I don't know.” he said with a shrug. “But I didn't tell you because if the glowing aliens get mad, they'll only have to take their anger out on me and not the rest of you.”

“You should know me by now, John.” she retorted. “Bellamy was a good person. A good friend to you – to all of us. If there's a way to bring him back, I'm in.”

Murphy looked down at the white tile floor. “He didn't deserve to die.” he mumbled, feeling the tears well up inside him again.

_Just know I am your friend, and I'm looking out for you._ He'd dismissed those words when Bellamy had said that, figuring it to be part of the new faith he believed in. But looking back, Murphy realized that he'd been right. He was looking out for him – for all of them. He'd been right, after all. Transcendence was real.

Emori hugged him. “I know. We haven't had...had a chance to grieve.”

It didn't make sense to him. “I knew him from the time we landed on Earth. He was there for all of it, for everything – him and Clarke.” His voice broke again, “and yet now it's like he never existed. Never helped save us. I mean, I know about Madi but...if he'd been there, he could have helped her.”

“I miss him too, John. I didn't know him like you did, but you're right – he did a lot for us. For Clarke. Octavia – even for you.” she said, “so, let's do the right thing, like you said.”

Murphy nodded. “If this does work, who knows? Maybe Levitt was right and we can use these..freaky fetus tubes to rebuild the human race. Sure, it'd be breaking the rules – but it's a technicality. No reproduction naturally, was what they said.”

Emori laughed. “So get started, Mr. Technical.”

* * *


End file.
